The SingALong
by aliensister
Summary: It's a mixture of crack and fluff. The humans of Roswell are feeling down and it leads to song. Give it a chance, it's better then it sounds and it will probably make you laugh. lol.


It was a lazy, hazy day in Roswell New Mexico and teens could not be more bored

:I'm posting this cause I have had a an absolute crap day…week, anyway and I wrote this and it made me feel better so…:P Review and make me feel even better.

The Sing-A-Long  
**Disclaimer** The characters of "Roswell" belong to Jason Katims, Melinda Metz, WB and UPN. Not mine and no infringement is intended.  
**Pairings/Couples/Category** Gen. M/L M/M A/I mentioned  
**Rating** Child  
**Summary:** Boredom leads healing…Sorry your just gonna have to read it!

It takes place around early season two and is just a fun little scene I thought of.

bthe is 'La' by Old Man River they're an Australian band and if you can download the song I completely suggest you do, if not definitely listen to it on their myspace…It's just such and awesome song that you can help but sing along /b

It was a lazy, hazy day in Roswell New Mexico and teens could not be more bored. The four human counterparts of the pod squad took shelter from the desert heat in the Crashdown café. Alex sat on top of the table of the group's favourite booth strumming his guitar, originally trying to work on new songs for The Whits but had given up when every song had sounded unoriginal. Kyle lay on his back across the seat of the booth with his feet on the wall and his head hanging over the side playing the 'in front of, beside' game with Maria who was sat on the counter still dressed in the uniform having just finished her shift.

"In front of the milkshake maker, beside the milkshake maker" Kyle said closing one eye and opening the other, causing Maria to roll her eyes.

Leaning back on her elbows so she could watch Liz, Maria shook her head. The place was empty and clean, she'd cleaned it herself but there Liz was still puttering about the place, moving things that didn't need to be moved and fussing with things that were fine how they were. Liz did not do boredom well but Maria loved her anyway. Maria sat up with a cheeky smile as Alex began to play a familiar song, looking over at Kyle who answered her with a grin of his own as he began to tap his foot against the wall in time with Alex's song.

i"The suns coming up in the sky  
I'm watching the birds passing on by.  
It makes me wanna cry,  
It makes me wanna cry"/i Alex sung, with his eyes closed head bobbing to the tune knowing his friends would chime in.

i"Lalala lalala laaaaaaa  
lalala lalala laaaaa  
la la la la la laaaaaa la la la la laaaaaaa"/i Kyle and Maria singing the chorus in perfect harmony, their voices complimenting each other.

i"Im lying face upon the ground"/i Sung Alex, his eyes now opened as he tried to sing around the goofy grin that had erupted on his face as Maria and Kyle in their deepest voices did the "Uh Hum, Uh Hum, Uh Hum"

i"Watching the clouds running around"/i

i"Uh Hum, Uh Hum, Uh Hum"/i

i"It makes me feel so high,  
It makes me feel so high"/i

"Come on Liz you know you want too" Maria had noticed Liz hadn't accompanied them on their chorus, so she shifted around to poke Liz in the side.

"Yeah Liz, all the cool kids are doing it" Kyle said with a laugh.

i" Lalala lalala laaaaaaa  
lalala lalala laaaaa  
la la la la la laaaaaa la la la la laaaaaaa"/i With a shake of a head and a small embarrassed smile, Liz laughed and joined in.

i"Dadada dadada daaaaaaa"/i Maria and Liz sang.

i"Nanana nanana naaaaaaa"/i Kyle and Alex sang back.

i"Dadada dadada daaaaa"/i

i"Nanana nanana naaaaa"i/

i"Da da da da da daaaaaa da da da da daaaaaaa"i/

i"Na na na na na naaaaaa na na na na naaaaaaa"i/

i" One day this trip will surely end  
And theres no need to start again  
One day this trip will surely end  
And theres no need to start again"/i Alex began the last verse and as he looked around he realized as silly as it seems maybe a sing-a-long was just what they needed after things they'd been through recently, Liz having to walk away from her soul mate because of his destiny, Maria being pushed away from Michael because he was scared, Kyle having the bomb dropped that aliens really do exist and then having one move into his home and for himself it was Isabel telling him she wasn't ready for them to be an item and then dating Grant.

i"So leave it all behind,  
leave it all behind"/i They all began to sing together as the song neared it's end.

i" so leave it all behind  
leave it all behind,

so leave it all behind  
leave it all behind,

so leave it all behind  
leave it all behind,

so leave it all behind  
leave it all behind,

so leave it all behind  
leave it all behind,

so leave it all behind  
leave it all behind" As the song ended the room went silent.

Only a few seconds passed before the room was in hysterics, tears were being shed and sides were being clutched and wounds were being healed. They say laughter is the best medicine, Alex agreed but Music definitely came in a close second.

bThe End/b

P.s I lurve feedback… lol

/viewtopic.php?t17399


End file.
